villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freddy Krueger (remake)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is based on his original incarnation with the same name. He was portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley, who also played Rorschach in Watchmen. Biography His Past Freddy was a gardener who lived at the Badham Preschool where he seemed to win all of the children over with his charming and kind personality. However, he was merely using this facade to get the children to trust him enough to lure them down into his room dubbed "Secret Cave" at the school's basement where he would torture and sexually abuse them. His favorite child of them all was Nancy Holbrook. Eventually, the parents of the children realized the scratch marks on them (from Freddy's clawed gloves) as well as their odd behavior. The parents refused to let their kids testify in court and they chased Freddy into a factory where he locked himself in and all the parents, except Gwen, Nancy Holbrook's mother, who was the only parent who didn't kill Krueger, not to mention she was against it, threw molotove cocktails into the factory and this burns Freddy to death. Years later, Freddy returns as a ghost to haunt the now teenagers who told on him in their dreams to kill them as revenge. Present Freddy is first seen following Dean through the diner where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open as he's dreaming. When Dean falls asleep again, he tries to stab Freddy with a knife which Freddy turns on him and makes him slit his throat. He later appears when Kris falls asleep in class, but she wakes up before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again, she sees Freddy who's in the classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris runs away and she thinks that she wakes up, but then Freddy appears and kills her. Then, he goes after Jesse who falls asleep in jail. Freddy taunts Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. After that, Freddy shows Quentin what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice. Quentin begins to question whether or not Freddy truly was evil, to begin with, and was wrongfully accused. Nancy watches some videos online by Marcus Young who seems to be suffering from a nightmare about Freddy. In the final video, Marcus falls asleep and is killed via having his head smashed through the computer screen. Then, Freddy goes after Nancy in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm but manages to pull a piece of his sweater out with her. Then, Quentin and Nancy go to the old preschool Badham, begin to remember what Freddy had done to them in his room and realize that he was indeed a pedophile as the kids said. Later, Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy out of the nightmare. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injects adrenaline into Nancy and she wakes upbringing Freddy out with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first, but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him and Freddy injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted, Nancy slices off his claw hand and slits his throat with a broken paper cutter blade which it kills Krueger. Then, Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse, thinking it is all over. But when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mom in a mirror, stabs her mother through the head include the eyes and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. List of Victims #Dean Russel #Kris Fowles #Jesse Braun #Marcus Yeon #Lisa Harper #Craig Jackson #Carrie Bush #Nancy Lumb #Sukari McGill #Elizabeth Cook #Bret Tanzer #Gwen Holbrook Gallery Freddy Before being Burnt.jpg|Freddy before being burnt. Freddy as a Gardner.jpg Freddy with young Nancy.jpg|Freddy with a young Nancy. Freddy Running.jpg|Freddy running from the parents of the children he hurt and raped. burning-freddy.jpg|Freddy being burnt alive. Freddy Burnt.gif|Freddy running as he's burnt alive. Freddy Krueger2.jpg Freddy attacking Kris.jpg|Freddy attacking Kris. Freddy Krueger (2010).jpg|Freddy trying to rape Nancy. baaaa.jpg freddy and nancy.jpg|Freddy and Nancy in the alternate ending Freddy killing Nancy's mom.jpg|Freddy killing Nancy's mom, Gwen. Trivia *Freddy's backstory is closer to the one Wes Craven originally intended for him; to be a pedophile rather than a child murderer. Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Stalkers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Nemesis Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist